wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabrelle Brawley
| lastappeared= | living=amol | gender=Female |birth = 902 NE|build = Average|hair = Brown, short}}Gabrelle Brawley is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. , Gabrelle Brawley}} Appearance Gabrelle has brown hair, barely touching her shoulders, with large green eyes and an upturned nose . Strength and abilities In the 'WoT Companion' Gabrelle's strength in the power is classified 19(7) which is enough to use the Travel Weaves proficiently. During the Last Battle Gabrelle heals some of Logain's wounds, indicating her abilities in some of the Healing Weaves. Gabrelle's behavior with Logain and her attempts to seduce or persuade him indicates the she is not the typical Brown Sister, with a mind only fascinated by books and research of ancient knowledge and very few interests to the mundane world. History Gabrelle is 98 years old, she was born in 902 NE and went to the Tower in 917 NE. After seven years as Novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 930 NE. She is old enough to have been Aes Sedai much longer than Logain Ablar has even lived. Activities Attack on the Black Tower Gabrelle was in the group of fifty or so Aes Sedai sent to destroy the Black Tower and to gentle and hang every man they found . Elaida abandons the Aes Sedai sent to capture the Black Tower, including Toveine, at Alviarin's suggestion . Gabrelle was captured during the ill-fated attack on the Black Tower , and bonded by Logain . She and Toveine Gazal, the expedition's leader, agree to fall into rank below the two strongest Aes Sedai of the group, Lemai and Desandre. She is currently sleeping with Logain to get information from him. As mentioned in the Companion, she eventually found it exhilirating - she found her helplessness against Logain strangely thrilling, in a way that she could not against normal men (as she could channel and they could not); Logain's masking of the bond would also slip sometimes, giving Gabrelle positive feedback through the bond. She accompanies Logain to Algarin Pendaloan's manor in Tear. While there she participates in the battle with the Trollocs and is used to burn away the dead bodies afterwards. She watches Rand al'Thor's meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons from a distance and Travels in as back up when it is revealed that the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually Semirhage. Last Battle She was captured with Logain and Toveine when they returned to the Black Tower, but Gabrelle manages to avoid or resist to the Turning technique being performed by Mazrim Taim, his lackeys and sisters of the Black Ajah. Later, when they were freed, she fights in the Last Battle alongside Logain. She tries to tell him the Seals belong to the Amyrlin Seat, and is frightened when he plans to use balefire to reach Sakarnen. Once Androl Genhald and Pevara Tazanovni recover the remaining Seals to the Dark One's prison from Taim, Gabrelle tells Logain he must break them when the time comes. She is still with Logain when he makes the decision to save the refugees and to break the seals, she convinces him of the task and gives him the name "Sealbreaker". It is assumed she stays with him after the Last Battle and does not return to the White Tower. Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai